Chasing Darkness, Finding Light
by CircleShadow
Summary: After the 1st Season-2nd Season Never happens... Misaki hopes she will find Li/Hei, and one day an amazing opportunity arises. The office wants her to go on a month vacation and is sending her America, where BK201 has been sighted. Will she find him? What will he say? What will he do? Will he run? Or will she? ... Eventually MisakixHei 1st fanfic.. Plz have mercy...
1. Chapter 1: Aftermath

Forgive me … this chapter is kind of a recap of the end of the 1st season and an emotional insight into the effects of what happened on Misaki's mind.

This takes place after the 1st season as if the second season didn't exist..

**Disclaimer!: I DO NOT OWN Darker Than BLACK**

**Chapter 1: Aftermath**

After the BK201 incident, everything went back to normal. Contractors ran amuck, the government covered it up, and the general public never knew what really happened. There are many out there that wish to try to create a world where the humans and the contractors can live together in peace. One of these people is none other than BK201. This dream world of peace seems close but couldn't be farther away.

On the surface everything seemed fine, but that was far from the truth. The Syndicate tried to end the existence of contractors by means of mass murder using advanced science and technology discovered while playing a guessing game. Luckily for them, a group of contractors found out the truth and plotted to stop them. All the pressure of saving everyone was put onto one man's shoulders and it was he who saved us all. If he recreated what happened at Heaven's Gate then all the humans would die and all of Tokyo would be destroyed. But, if he did nothing then all the contractors in the world would cease to exist. In finding the truth of who he was and and the truth behind his past, he found a middle road. By taking this road he could save the contractors and spare the humans, and that is what he did.

This man was a contractor, a killer, he was not human, but this one time he was more human than the rest of us. He was a hired contractor of the Syndicate, he was an expert of disguise and a master at undercover work. He had a power beyond imagining, and he had the skills to use it. He could sneak up on you and kill you before you even noticed him. He used throwing knives attached to metal wires and swung from building to building. He wore a black coat and a white mask, no one EVER saw his face.

He was Hei,

The Black Reaper,

BK201.

He was a mystery I never could fully solve. He was a contractor, but he paid no payment for using his powers. He should have always thought rationally, but he disobeyed orders and acted irrationally on more than one occasion. He Should of had no such thing as a conscience, but he always seemed guilty.

I can't wrap my head around the fact that BK201 and Li Shenshun are one and the same.

Li was always smiling and happy, the only time I ever saw the darker, sadder side of Li was that night before the incident. He was worried for his sister, he was lonely and sad.

How did this happen?

Why did fate do this to me?

The one who has saved me too many times to count, I have become obsessed with. I dream about him, My Knight in shinning Black armor, BK201. It was safe to obsess because everyone at the station wanted to catch him so no one saw the ulterior motives to my hard work. He was a murderer and he did commit crimes but somehow it seemed like he was only doing what he could to survive. Of course, at the time I only thought he was a cold blooded killer, a contractor too.

But, he saved me, more than once.

I began to dream he would take me away in the middle of the night and we would swing away on his wires until the city was far behind us.

Then I began to run into Li. We met at Alice's party and he was a perfect mix of heroic and scared when Alice went crazy on us. Li never slipped up, not once, his character was flawless. No one would ever know he was The Black Reaper. I started to like Li, and that last night before the incident, I wanted nothing more than for that night to never end. The one and only slip up in character Li ever made was opening up to me that night. I already had my suspicions, but that night I knew.

How? Why?

Why did the man I dreamt of and the guy I came to like have to be the same person? Why would this happen to me? Why me?

Which man is the real Li? the real BK201? Is Li all an act? It must be, contractors don't feel guilt, they don't have deep emotions. But, it seemed so real when he told me about his sister and he seemed in so much pain.

Could it be? Could he actually feel those things? I know contractors are evolving, I saw it. November-11 was proof of that. But could BK201 really have the ability to feel deep emotion? Could he really feel Love? Pain? Guilt?

Is it even possible?

So many questions and so few answers…

The pain I felt that day, the pain… it never goes away.

He saved me and I stopped him…. I called him Li….

_"The man named Li is gone."_

That is what he said. It still hurts. It's like he wanted me to believe that Li was a lie, that the Li I knew was never coming back. But if Li was a part of him, then how could that be? How could he be gone? He has to be in there somewhere…

I will find him.

I will find BK201, I will find him and I will save him from whatever wretched life he must be living right now. I will find him and awaken the sleeping Li inside. I know he's in there, and I WILL awaken him.

Ever since that day he disappeared, I have felt empty and fragile. In his absence I have come to realize that I have started to fall in love with him. I am not falling for the happy Li, or the dark Hei. I am falling for the happy Li with a dark past, the man who is dark and mysterious and yet eats like the world is going to end. I am falling for the deadly contractor who feels pain and guilt. The man I am falling for has many names and many sides:

Li Shenshun,

Hei, Agent of The Syndicate,

The Dark Contractor,

The Black Reaper,

BK201…..

….. And I love them all…..


	2. Chapter 2: Forced Vacation

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Darker Than BLACK !**

**Chapter 2: Forced Vacation**

Misaki POV

It has been a year since BK201 disappeared, and to everyone else that seems to be a reason to party. All they see is a year without the deadliest assassin-contractor or otherwise. There haven't been any sightings of The Black Reaper. Not one. His star is still there, it hasn't fallen, he's alive. But how is he? Where is he? What does he do? How does he live?

Will I ever see him again?

I smile, I laugh, I have fun. But, there is always an empty feeling, a dull pain that never goes away. I need to at least know he is ok. I'm sure he's alive, I know he is, his star still shines in the fake sky. I live on, I don't mope around, I'm stronger than that. But, I will never be the same.

I haven't given up. I will keep looking for him. But, I have to live my life. I can't let it show. No one can know how lost I am. Every little hint or clue, I find hope, only to find he's not there. I need to see him. I need to know that he is happy.

While driving to work every day I think about how I used to chase him, how I always got in over my head, how he always saved me. I day dream about him a lot...

"Misaki."

"Misaki!"

Wha? "What?" What happened now? Did I zone out at work again?

"We have an assignment for you."

An assignment? "File.?"

I hear a reluctant "Here" as a tenative hand passes me the manilla folder.

After a death glare match, and a victory on my part, the assistant left with his tail between his legs. Am I really that scary? I opened the folder and was shocked at what was before me.

**_Contractor report_**

**_Sighting of BK201_**

**_Local murders may be his latest victims_**

**_Unconfirmed reports_**

**_Sighted in Barnstable, Cape Cod, State of Massachusetts, United States of America_**

Could it be? Could he really be there? But is he really killing those people? Can it really be him? Would he do that? Does he even know english? The only way to find out is to go. But why is this my new assignment? Do they really believe its him?

Reaching a decision, I stand up and storm into the directors office.

"Why is this my new assignment?"

The director smiled an evil smirk and replied with a creepy tone: "this is your chance."

"What?" My chance for what? What did he mean?

"This is your chance for answers, your chance for revenge. Go there and bring him to justice. It will clear your mind and make you feel better."

"Why? How? When? Huh?" This makes no sense, the director never did things like this, never.

"In truth, the higher ups are insisting I over work you and I need to have you take a vacation to prove them wrong. But, I know you wouldn't go on vacation, so I figured if I showed you this you would go of your own will. This isn't an actual assignment, but I suggest you go."

"Why do I need a vacation?"

"Officer Kirihara, you haven't had a day off in a year, you never stop working. I can't afford to pay you for all these hours. I know you don't mind but the big boss does. Just go. Have fun. Get away. Don't come back to work for a month. Have fun."

I left his office in shock. Would they really do all this just to get me to take a vacation? Yes. Yes they would. I really do work a lot. But I enjoy it, it keeps my mind busy.

I guess I am going to America. I guess it's a good thing that I know english. I'm nervous though, what if he really is there? What if I see him? What will he do? What will he say?

Will he run?

Will I?

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! **

**Warning: my updates will be on no schedule what so ever! **

**Who knows when I will update.**

** I will try to update as often as possible.**


	3. Chapter 3: Landings and Doors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darker Than BLACK**

**Chapter 3: Landings and Doors**

The flights were nice, if 3 planes and 2 transfers count as nice. Apparently the only way to fly here was to fly to Korea, then board another plane and fly to Los Angeles. I had to fly to Hyannis from there. 3 planes? So after going through customs and security, I finally get to go find my sign. The office sent someone to pick me up, apparently the directors cousin lives here or something.

I look around and see a sign that says:** Kirihara Misaki**

Walking up to the man holding the sign that reads my name, I notice he is wearing a suit and tie and dress shoes. I cautiously approach the man and assess the chances he is a spy sent to kill me. Probably pretty low. There are still people out there that want to hurt me. I did bring down the syndicate after all. Deciding against running I finally reach the man and introduce myself.

The man nods and opens the door to a black limousine and gestures for me to enter. As I enter the vehicle, I realize something is wrong. Shouldn't the directors cousin be here too? The man gets into the driver seat and noticed my distress. As if he read my mind he says: "The master will meet you at the house. He is seeing to it that your room is ready."

I accept the drivers explanation and relax. The car ride is smooth and the scenery is beautiful. I can't help but admire the beauty of the cottage style houses and the old fashioned western buildings. The sky is a beautiful blue and the clouds are a puffy soft white.

I have noticed that ever since meeting Li I have been more fascinated with the sky. I know that he is out there somewhere. I will find him. I have found that I pay more attention to the sky. I especially pay more attention to the stars at night. The real sky is gone but there are still stars. Each star represents a contractor, if the star shines brighter, then they are currently active and using their powers. If a star falls then that contractor is dead.

I meant it when I told Li it would be sad if all the stars disappeared. I mean it even more now.

The limo slows as we pull up to a mansion, and I wonder… Who is the director's cousin?  
Is he rich?

"Welcome to America, Miss Kirihara."

A man dressed In a black suit with a fedora walks into view from the shadows.

"You are the director's cousin, I presume?"

"You assume correctly. My, my, your english is impeccable."

"I was required to learn it for work."

"Well Miss Kirihara, you must be very good at your job. Please come in."

I entered the massive building, only to find the inside more impressive than the outside. It was beautiful, there was artwork everywhere. The inside was absolutely massive. I could've gotten lost inside in a second.

"Please, Miss Kirihara, Follow me."

As I follow him down the hall I begin to notice several things. For one: I don't even know his name. But I also noticed that the hallway was getting darker, and the air begins to feel heavier. I even feel like I'm being followed. Is there someone following me? It's like there's a dark presence in this place. Whatever it is, its creeping me out.

Finally the creepy hall comes to an end and there at the end is a big, black door.  
We stop in front of the door and he waits a moment and then he opens the door to reveal a nice and welcoming room. The floor was covered in dark green carpet and the walls were a subtle seafoam green.

"Please, Sit."

I take a seat and immediately he starts talking.

"Im sorry, you must be wondering who I am. I have yet to introduce myself."

"I'm sorry, but I'm still a little unclear as to why I am staying here instead of at a hotel…?"

"I'm sorry Miss Kirihara, but my cousin must have his reasons. My name is Joel Bartlett, it's nice to meet you"

Joel? Bartlett? How is he the director's cousin? They look nothing a like. And this guy is American with an American name. This whole thing is very suspicious. It has been from the very beginning.

"Look, no offense, but I'm not stupid. Why am I here?"

"Right to the point, I see. Well Miss Kirihara, I hear you are looking for someone. I may be able to help."

"Yes, I am looking for someone, but I doubt you could find him."

"You would be surprised Miss Kirihara, I have friends in many places."


End file.
